TMNT Tiny Mutant Ninja Turtles
by TubaChick101
Summary: Okay, so ya'll have read and seen their adventures as teenagers, now read about the trouble they got into as children. Rated K. Sorry if it's really fluffy...the first chapter doesn't have much, please leave reviews and suggestions. Thanks!
1. Bedtime Stories

Splinter looked at the fatigued turtles, "My sons, it is time to go to bed."

Mikey put down his action figure and groaned, "But Master Splinter, I'm not tired yet."

The other three nodded and voiced their opinion, "I'm still trying to fix the toy robot that Mikey broke." Donnie held out the remains of the toy. Leo nodded, "And I want to keep working at the balance exercise that you showed us earlier." Raph looked at Leo and grunted, Leo was always kissing up to Sensei. "Splinter Junior…" Raph mumbled to himself. Leo glared at his brother, but ignored the comment otherwise. "Come on Sensei," Mikey prodded, "just five more minutes?" Mikey yawned in spite of himself.

Splinter smiled to himself, "My sons, kneel."

The four obeyed.

""My sons, there is a time to rise, and a time to rest. If one keeps himself from resting, then everything he has learned is of no use to him. It is time to rest so that you may rise tomorrow fully replenished and strong."

"Yes, Master Splinter." The four muttered.

They stood and scurried to their room, all except Donnie, "Sensei, can you tell us a story?"

His brothers poked their heads around the corner, their eyes were wide with excitement and hope, "Oh, oh! Tell us the one about the turtle and the hare!" Mikey pleaded. Raph groaned, " I hate that story, tell us the one about the scorpion and the frog." Leo chimed, "Or the one about the four kings."

Master Splinter held up a hand, er, paw, commanding silence, which immediately followed. "I believe I have a story that all of you will find most entertaining. Eight years ago, when I was still just a mere sewer rat searching for my next meal, I came across four baby turtles that came from a shattered bowl-"

"That's us!" Mikey squeeled.

"Ahem… they had crawled into a strange glowing ooze, I gathered them up, and some of the substance splashed onto me. I was shocked to see that the next day, they had all doubled in size, I too, had grown. What was most shocking was whenever they first started to speak, more words followed, and I began to teach them the art of ninjitzu. I gave them all names after the great renaissance masters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

Splinter looked at his now fast asleep sons. That story almost always did the trick.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: My first TMNT fan fiction, please review, any suggestions on future adventures? Sorry if it's like, reeeeeally fluffy throughout the story… they are kids after all.**

**Thanks for reading! Should I continue? Feedback is appreciated! :D **


	2. Nightmares

It was raining down hard on New York City, and even deep in the sewers one could hear the loud thunder.

Raph was the first to wake up, the rain usually soothed him, but considering the nightmare he had just had, he was grateful the thunder woke him up. He rolled over on his side, it was going to be really hard to go back to sleep.

Raph jumped at yet another clap of thunder, this one way louder than the one before. Raph heard something move behind him, he turned to see a wide- eyed Mikey, a trembling Donnie, and a fully alert Leo.

Leo noticed he wasn't the only one disturbed by the storm, "Are you guys okay?" he whispered, all brother nodded in response. "Okay, we should probably go back to sleep then."

Mikey's eyes widened, "Um, no way dude, I'm gunna wait out the storm."

Donnie nodded knowingly towards his brother, "Nightmare?"

Mikey nodded, "Yeah…"

"Me too." Donnie confessed.

"I've had nightmares before, they aren't so fun." Leo sat beside Mikey.

Raph looked away, he knew the feeling, all too well. Leo whispered, "You guys want to talk about it?" None of them responded verbally, but Donnie moved beside Mikey. Raph shrugged his shoulders, it wouldn't hurt to listen to his brother's stories. Raph sat across from Mikey.

"Be sure to keep your voices down." Donnie warned.

"Okay. What did you see Mikey?" Leo asked.

"I was in a super creepy dark forest, and their was this gigantic green slime monster who was trying to eat my brains, and my super-turtle powers weren't working for some reason, and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, super-turtle powers? Slime monster? Maybe you should lay off the comic books for awhile." Donnie fought the urge to smile.

"Yeah, and that monster must've been pretty stupid going after you for a snack, you don't got any brains." Raph teased.

"Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph, "Hardy har har."

Leo turned to Donnie, "What about you?"

"I dreamt that I time traveled to a broken future and our world was slowly disintegrated do to a time paradox created when I met our future selves. It was really eerie…"

"Do I look as good as I do now in the future?"

"Um, yeah, of course you do Mikey."

Another clap of thunder rang above their heads, all four jumped, Leo covered Mikey's mouth, muting his scream.

Raph remembered his nightmare, he remembered the heat, the orangish yellow surrounding him, not having enough air to muster up a scream for help, it had all felt so real…

Raph hardened himself. "I don't have nightmares, nothing scares me."

Raph crawled back into his bed, leaving his brothers very confused and exchanging bewildered looks.

It was just a dream…

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: getting some ideas for the next few chapters from the TMNT cartoon, episode labeled, "Tales of Leo". I'm going to bring the Raph nightmare back around in future chapters, constructive criticism appreciated, thanks!**


	3. Pancake Wars

Raph and Mikey looked at the last pancake on the table. They both wanted it, and they were trying to decide who gets it. Raph's eyes threatened his brother to try and take it, Mikey stared back with a scheming and amused look.

"That last pancake is mine." Raph growled.

"Whatever dude, I called dibs." Mikey practically sang the words, he reached for the pancake, Raph slapped it away. Raph looked at Donnie who was working on his own project. "Don, tell this shell for brains that I should have the last pancake."

Donnie looked up from his work, "I want no part in this." He resumed studying his contraption.

Mikey reached for the pancake, "I am younger, I'm a growing boy, I need this pancake."

"I am bigger, I'll turn you into a pancake if you don't just give it up."

"I have the bigger stomach."

"I have the bigger fist."

"Oooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the sewer this morning, you're starting to get angry."

Donnie looked up at them, "Mikey, Raph is always angry."

"Oh, right."

"Hey!"

"How about we play a video game to settle this, winner gets the last pancake."

"No way! How is that fair? You are always playing a video game, you'd kick my shell in five minutes flat. How about we arm wrestle?"

"Not a chance, bro."

Donnie sighed as they continued to argue, they were starting to get on his nerves, "Look, how about you two play rock paper scissors for it? No video games, no muscle required, totally fair."

They continued to glare at each other, "Fine."

They each held out a hand, "Rock, paper scissors." They chanted, both paper.

They tried again. Both had rock.

Again. Both had rock.

Again. Both had scissors.

This continued for thirty seconds, they finally gave up. It was back to arguing, and Donnie was getting really annoyed.

"I called dibs!"

"Dibs, shmibs, who cares! It's mine!"

"Mine!"

Donnie stood, "Enough!"

Both turtles fell silent. Donnie picked up the pancake and bit into it, "It's my pancake now."

Donnie walked away, satisfied with the silence.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: review please! Thanks!**


	4. Catch that Car!

Donnie retreated to his quiet, peaceful, quiet, quiet, very quiet bed, where his brothers would surely leave him alone. Hopefully Mikey wouldn't come to him griping about the pancake incident this morning; he had more pressing matters to deal with than Mikey's monster appetite. He screwed the back onto the remote for his hand made toy car, proud that he had accomplished such a task. Now for a test run…

Donnie ran to an open walk way, careful to stay within the boundaries that Splinter had laid out for the turtles, the last thing that anyone needed was to get lost in New York's sewage system, if you get lost, no telling that you'll ever be seen again.

He laid the car onto the ground and turned it on, preparing to test his craftsmanship, Leo came around the corner before he got a chance to start though, perfect.

"Leo! You're just in time to witness my first field test for this toy car I built. Check it out!" Donnie beamed; he was really excited about this. Leo stood behind his brother, waiting for the demonstration.

Donnie started it up, weaving the contraption left, then right, forwards, reverse, needed to be sure that all controls worked like they were supposed to. He tried a U-turn, but instead of it turning around, it turned off the walk way and into the rushing water. With the weather being like it was the night before, the water was extremely fast and higher than usual in the underground flow.

Donnie ran beside the edge of the solid ground, eyes still on his toy car, no way was he going to let his hard work slip out of his hands. He grabbed a pole out of the rushing debris and placed it in front of his car, stopping it just before it was swept into a sewage water cascade. Leo was now running to assist his brother, "Donnie! It's just a car, you shouldn't-"

A large solid piece of metal was pushed into the end of the pole, knocking Donnie off balance and sending him into the waters.

"Donnie!"

Donnie was swallowed by the water and pushed to the bottom level, the water crashed on top of him, he tried to swim out, but his leg was caught in debris. "Leo! I'm stuck! My leg is-"

The water was rising too fast, he didn't get to finish what he was saying.

Leo's eyes fixed on the place where his brother had disappeared, he dove in after Donnie, who's eyes were now wild and filled with fear. Leo removed Donnie's foot from the sewage trap and pulled him up to solid ground.

Both brother's were now laying on their backs and gasping for air.

Donnie turned to his brother, "What? You didn't catch the car?"

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Lol, you gotta love these guys! Reviews are a breath of fresh air! Please give me feedback!**


	5. Games and Gadgets

Needless to say, Splinter was not too happy about Donnie risking his life for a car, the poor guy was chewed up with ancient Japanese proverbs and wise sayings, Mikey knew what that was like. It was safe to say that Donnie wouldn't be in the mood to play.

Leo was probably meditating with Splinter or off reading about legendary warriors, so that left Mikey with Raph. Not a bad guy (well, it varied…), but all of the games he wanted to play were things that he had advantage in. What was an orange clad ninja dude to do?

Mikey sighed, "Raaaaaaaaph! Where aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrre yoooooooooouu?"

Raph groaned, "What is it Mikey?"

"Let's play a game."

"I don't want to play any video games."

"Not video games, how about…" Mikey thought about it, something that Raph would agree to, yet something fair, fair, but in his favor of course. Raph was good with things that involved strength, '_Think, Mikey, think…'_

"Hide and seek tag."

"Whatever." Raph had nothing better to do anyways.

Leo was with Splinter, now that the water has slightly died down, it was safe to look for washed up supplies. Leo slung an empty bag over his shoulder and followed Splinter's lead. After picking up cardboard boxes, metallic items, a few washed out used toys, Leo looked behind him towards the direction from which he came, Splinter put a hand on his shoulder, "We are almost finished, Leonardo. But first we must venture to the surface, we are sure to find some more useful supplies there. Come."

Splinter gestured for Leo to follow.

Raph and Mikey sat at the dining area, tired and burned out from chasing each other, finding the opponent was the easy part, catching them, not so much. Donnie came in carrying the now repaired toy robot, "I fixed it."

Mikey and Raph looked up, "Fixed what Don?"

Donnie held out the toy with pride, "I finished-"

"Dude! Sweet! I can play with it now." Mikey snatched up the toy and pressed a button on the remote, nothing happened. Mikey frowned and pressed another button, the robot remained immobile. Mikey shook the remote, "Why won't it work?"

Donnie sighed, "Well-"

"Lemme try it." Raph took the remote from Mikey and pressed different buttons, nothing.

Donnie folded his arms across his chest, "Uh, guys, if you would just let me-"

"Mikey, let go! You're gunna mess the thing up even more!"

"Well you aren't doing any better! Let me try!"

Donnie sighed and shook his head in annoyance, those two were hopeless. He smirked at his own private joke and turned away, _'I wonder how long it'll take them to figure out to turn on the power on.'_

Leo gripped the bars of the ladder that led up to the surface world, his palms grew sweaty and his knees shook, he looked up at Splinter, "Are you sure you don't need me to stay behind and wait for you? I'll just be in your way."

"Nonsense, Leonardo, you will be most helpful."

Leo looked at the pit of blackness beneath him, the higher they climbed, the darker the ground grew. Leo's legs became weaker still and his breathing became shallow.

Splinter looked down at him, "Leonardo, you must hurry."

"I can't!"

Splinter's eyes widened with realization, "Leonardo…"

Leo's hands started to slip, he gripped even tighter. Splinter reached out a hand, "Grab on, Leonardo."

Leo shook his head, no way was he going to let go.

Splinter grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him onto his back, shaking his head. _'This is most inconvenient for a ninja in training…'_

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Thank you so so so much for the reviews guys! **

**Shout out to YJFanGirl from DA, Hey! I love where you are going with your writings!**

**Anyways, ideas are appreciated, I was sent some reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally good suggestions, so thank you for that, it really got my mind going in a billion different directions, lol!**

**More to come!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Balance and Bamboo

Leonardo skillfully followed his master's instructions and balanced himself on the bamboo stumps that were equally spaced apart. Leo looked ahead and moved fluently and with ease. Leo stepped off the 6 inch high stump and bowed to Master Splinter, who in turn nodded approvingly. "Very good Leonardo."

Master Splinter had Leonardo working on that same excercise for two weeks, telling him to try it faster, try it blindfolded, do it backwards, on his hands, the variations were endless. Every time Leonardo perfected the practice, Master Splinter would smile approvingly and change the routine. Another two weeks passed before Leonardo was encouraged to do all variations blindfolded.

Leonardo moved swiftly and with ease, no hesitations, no fear, no problem. Leo closed his eyes behind the blindfold and concentrated, though by now it all felt too familiar to need much concentration. This practice had become a new reflex to him, he moved with total confidence. Master Splinter had worked on this new skill with him vigorously apart from normal training sessions. Leonardo stood on the middle bamboo stump and bowed. Master Splinter's voice came to him, it seemed slightly... distant. Like the voice was coming from... beneath him...?

"Leonardo, remove your blindfold."

Leonardo nodded and reached behind his head and untied the knot of fabric. He blinked a few times while his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked in front of him where he was expecting to see his sensei, but instead was met with, open...empty...space...

Leonardo frantically looked beneath him and saw Master Splinter looking up at him, a cloth net was beneath the bamboo stumps. Leonardo's breath became quicker and raspy,his vision blurred and his knees started to shake, all he could see in his mind was a vision of him falling into a pit of empty darkness. Leonardo lost control of his senses and he fell forward, watching the cloth net come closer to him, all other surroundings became a blurr of colors.

He curled into a ball and wrapped his arms around his knees as the fabric caught his shaking form, he looked up to see a very concerned Master Splinter.

**~To be Continued~**


	7. Chapter 7 Follow the Leader

Leo stalked into the room, his head was down and his expression was downcast. Training didn't go as he had hoped, and Master Splinter looked so upset...

Leo shook his head and joined his brothers, who were n the middle of a game of Monopoly. Leo sat beside a very impatient Raph and watched the game. Mikey was counting his money. He smiled triumphantly. "I beat you by 20 bucks! Ha!"

Raph folded his arms across his plastron. "I still think you were cheating."

Mikey leaned forward. "Oh yeah? How so?"

Donnie groaned. "Guys, let's just play another game."

Leo smiled. "How about tag?"

Raph shook his head. "Naw. I know! Let's play follow the leader!"

Mikey's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Can I be it? Pleeeaaasse?"

Mikey flashed Raph the best puupy dog look he could muster. Raph looked at each of his brothers. Raph wasn't really in the mood to be the leader for once, and if Donnie or Leo was leader, it'd be a very boring game. Raph shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Mikey's leader."

Mikey pumped a fist into the air. "Yeessss!"

Mikey then jumped up. "Okay guys, follow my lead!"

The other three brothers stood behind the youngest, Mikey started hopping forward on one foot, his brothers followed, mimicing his movements. After giggling, laughing, groaning and griping through having to do the chicken dance, the cha cha cha, the electric slide, skipping, jumping, quaking, and buzzing, the turtles found themselves and a closed off section of the sewers.

Raph jerked a thumb to his plastron. "It's my turn to be the leader now."

Raph walked towards the wooden boards that separated him from where he wanted to go and one by one pulled the boards out of their place. Leo started to worry as he watched his brother.

"Um, are you sure this is safe? We could get in a lot of trouble for this..."

Raph groaned. Leo was such a killjoy sometimes. "We'll be fine. Don't be such a wuss."

Once Raph had created an opening big enough to walk thorugh, he stepped forward and motioned his brothers to follow. Mikey smiled and walked closely behind Raph, Donnie gave an expecting glance at his older brother, usually, Leo would object, he would argue and say something that sounded Splinter-like, he would say something wise and refuse to follow, but this time, he didn't.

Donnie looked at Raph, uncertainty etched his face, but he followed anyways. Leo sighed and followed after, he needed to make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

Or at least, not as much trouble as they would in his absence.

Raph looked back at his eldest brother. "Aw, cheer up Leo! Live a little! Nothing bad'll happen."

**5 minutes later**

"RAPH!"

Mikey screamed out his brother's name and reached out a hand to him right as he lost his footing and fell off the pipeline, Raph frantically waved his his hand towards his brother's as he fell, almost grasping it.

Almost.

Raph landed on a pipeline beneath them, Donnie was pulling Mikey up from his dangling position, Leo was about ten paces behind them, he was standing on the sewer pipe balancing beam nervously clutching a near by pipe, his eyes were widened in terror as he looked at the rushing waters and black atmosphere far below Raph. Leo was paralyzed, and helpless to save his brother.

The beam that Donnie and Mikey were standing on was starting to come loose. Donnie, thinking fast as always, grabbed Mikey's hand and ran past Leo's shaking figure. Mikey looked back at Leo. "C'mon dude! We gotta go get Master Splinter!"

Leo was hypnotized by the waters below. The water roared in his ears._ 'So high...'_

Donnie shook his head. "Mikey! We need to go get Splinter! Leo! You get Raph! Be careful!"

Then they were gone.

Leo didn't know what to do.

He was the one who usually got his brother's out of things like this. He was usually responsible for them. He was the most skilled out of all his brothers. He focused the most on his training and enhancing his abilities. He was the one who took charge in situations like this.

But now?

Now his brother's life was on the line, now his brother was counting on him, now, of all the times in the world,

Leo couldn't save him.

_'If you don't overcome your fears, your fears will overcome you.'_

Splinter's words rang in his mind.

Leo's eyes moved from the water below to his struggling brother.

Leo took a deep breath and let go of the pipe. His knees started shaking almost knocking together. He froze.

'Just like training. Just like training. Remember what you were taught.'

Leo closed his eyes and took one step forward. His racked his brain for what to do.

'Okay, you're brother is dangling from an unstable pipe two stories beneath you and one move could send you both falling off the edge of the earth and to your deaths. No biggie...right?'

Leo focused on his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Over and over again, until every noise around him dissolved.

Now, he could move.

With his eyes still closed, Leo quickened his pace, slowly descending, jumping from pipe to pipe, dislodged brick to dislodged brick, until he landed on the pipe where his brother was.

Raph's grip on the bar was slackening. Raph looked beneath him then back at Leo. "Hurry!"

Leo remembered the task at hand and opened his eyes, he got down on his knees and clasped his brother's free hand with both of his. After pulling him up, Leo realized again how high up they were.

Raph grabbed Leo's arm and pointed above them. "Look!"

Leo looked where he was pointed right as Splinter dropped down to their level from a fastened rope.

Once they were all safe again, Splinter rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "You have done well, Leonardo."

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: It is HERE! Okay, it's getting closer to the end of the "Tales of Leo" thing...So... I am now TAKING REQUESTS! Ideas? What would you like to see? Halloween is coming soon...hmm...the possibilities!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8 Halloween Scare

It was that time of the year again. When screams ring out into the night and pranks are perfected and practiced and pulled, when candy is given and taken and eaten. Where creativity and originality is displayed by children everywhere. Yes, it's that time again.

Halloween.

They never really celebrated Halloween, but this year was going to be different.

Because Mikey had a plan.

"Dudes, think about it! Nobody will be afraid of us if they think we are in costumes, and it'll be dark out! Don't you want to have a Halloween this year?"

Donnie sighed. "Give it up Mikey. We will never have normal lives, and this is just part of it."

Leo nodded his head. "And Master Splinter would be angry if he found out we went topside, right Raph?"

Raph smirked. "I say we go."

Leo face palmed. "Thanks for backing me up."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Look, we get a chance to go up there and walk around without worrying about people running and screaming, and you want to sit on your shell just to please Splinter?"

"Exactly."

"I say we go. I'm not afraid of the things that come out on Halloween."

Donnie leaned forward. "What 'things'?"

Raph smiled and wiggled his eye ridges. "Ghosts and goblins and vampires and werewolves. It's supposed to be a full moon tonight ya' know. Halloween is the night when all those monsters come out to play."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Yeah right!"

"It's true. And I'm not afraid, so I'm going topside tonight."

Mikey put his hands on his hips. "I'm not scared either. I'm going too!"

Donnie sighed. "I'll go too, just for the sake of proving that there is no such things as monsters, I don't think that's even scientifically possible."

The three turned to Leo. Leo looked at his brothers and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Fine."

Mikey smiled and sneaked a glance at Raph, his goal for tonight: scare the bejibbies out of his brother.

They had waited until Master Splinter had gone onto bed before they tiptoed towards the nearest manhole. They all climbed up the ladder. Leo reached up to push open the manhole, but it wouldn't budge.

Mikey groaned. "C'mon dude! I don't want to have to look at your butt anymore than I have to!"

Leo glared down at Mikey. "It's stuck! It's too heavy..."

Raph pushed past Mikey on the ladder and reached up too help, but he slipped and fell down to the bottom, it wasn't a long fall, but it was enough to leave a bruise.

Donnie looked down at Raph. "Are you okay?"

Raph grunted. "I'm fine."

Leo resumed prying the lid off. A high pitched scream tore through the dark tunnels and echoed around them, Leo jolted and lost his balance, he heard two thuds beneath him before he fell off of the ladder.

Leo rubbed the back of his head and stood up. "What was that?"

The scream was heard again. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey responded by joining the scream fest. Mikey latched onto Leo, Donnie grabbed Leo's shoulder. Silence again. Mikey whispered, "Why are we screaming?"

Someone tackled them from behind and the three belly-flopped onto the ground. They looked up.

"Raph?!"

"What the shell?!"

"What is your problem?!"

Raph's breathing was shallow and hurried. His voice was raspy. "Guys, guys, we gotta go back, we gotta-"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Raph, snap out of it! What did you see?"

Raph looked behind him and squealed again, he jumped up and ran back a few steps.

All three brothers turned to look at what was scaring their brother so much.

They saw a dark spot beneath them. Donnie tilted his head when the dark shape moved.

After closer examination, Donnie groaned and looked back at Raph.

"A cockroach?"

**~To Be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Please review!**


End file.
